


Resurrection (Harry, Snape. Lily, PG-13)

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader





	Resurrection (Harry, Snape. Lily, PG-13)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Воскресение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478978) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



I wrote a series of drabbles for [](http://snape100.livejournal.com/profile)[**snape100**](http://snape100.livejournal.com/) for the Snape's Child challenge. I don't think I'm going to write any more. These create a short, dark narrative, and I don't think it needs more.

 

**Resurrection**

**Not An Orphan**

"I'm not your son!" Harry Potter rose to his feet and upended his teacup on the floor of the headmaster's office. "How could I be? My mother didn't even speak to you for years."

No, the woman hadn't spoken to him, but she had moaned and sighed with pleasure in her drugged stupor. He'd thought it was a prostitute that Malfoy had paid to take Polyjuice. Would he have performed so well if he had understood she was his Lily? He pushed the parchment across the desk and rested his forehead on it.

"Malfoy's confession is all there," Severus said.

**Don't Do Me Any Favours**

"I thought you were dead," Potter said. "I felt sorry for you, and look. You raped my mum!" Severus couldn't raise his head. "I wish you had died."

"So do I," he said to the desk.

"So what now?" Potter said.

"You could kill me," Severus said. "No one would know."

"Shut up!" He looked up and saw that Potter was clutching his wand.

"Do it, Potter. Kill me. I don't want to live."

"Kill yourself! I'm not doing anything for you!"

Severus laughed. "That's what I should have said to Albus, isn't it?"

"This is bad," Potter said.

**Like His Own Father**

The younger man came around the desk. "You really didn't know about this, did you?"

Severus choked out a no.

"It's quite disgusting that you wanted to... do that with a woman in my mother's body," he said. "But I can't blame you. You didn't think you were hurting anyone. You loved her, in a way."

"In a way!" Severus went for the little shit's throat, this time. "In a way! She was the love of my sorry life!"

Potter took a swing at him and they fell to the floor punching at each other. Just like with his own father.

**Misbegotten**

"I loved her!" Severus said, "You misbegotten little turd!"

"If I'm misbegotten, it's because _you_ couldn't keep it in your trousers," Harry said. "Because _you_ trusted Lucius Malfoy, that's why I'm--" he inhaled, shuddering. "That's why I'm even here."

Severus loosened his grip on Potter's shirt and rolled off of him. They were bleeding where they'd hit each other. "You inherited my bad temper, didn't you," Severus said. "It's a good thing I didn't raise you."

"No it isn't," Potter said.

**Sorry Life**

Potter used episkey to heal Severus' face. Severus' ears rang and his pulse pounded. "You'll have to come home with me," Potter said.

"Why?"

"Because you're suicidal," Potter said.

"A wizard can't kill himself," Severus said.

"Nice try," Potter said. "You shouldn't have been able to fly out of a window without a broom either, or survive being bitten by Nagini. I'm not sending you to St. Mungos, they never know what to do with trauma."

"Don't flatter yourself. I've had my nose broken worse than this."

"Fine, you knew what I meant. Anyway you're my dad."  
  
**A Hallow**  
  
Potter kept checking on him, his face serious.  
  
"I'm not going to top myself," Severus said. He turned his face to the wall.  
  
"You say that now. I've already seen you die once. Anyway it's time for supper."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Bloody hell. You could live through pretending to be a loyal Death Eater for a year but you can't stand the idea that I might be your son?" Severus couldn't imagine how he had missed how much Potter looked like him when he scowled.

"Oh yes, Potter, it's all about you," Severus said. "It couldn't possibly be because I just found out yet another horrible thing I did to the only person I ever loved."

"I still have the Resurrection Stone, you know," Potter said. "You can tell her you're sorry, if you want."

"You're joking."

"No," Potter said. Severus sat up.

 

**His Son**

Lily's shade was behind him, and he turned, but she stayed behind him.

"Severus," she said, and her voice was amused.

"Lily," he said, and even to himself sounded gruff and abrupt. "Lily, can I...why can't I come with you now?"

"You're so silly," she said. "I'm dead and you're still alive."

"I want to go with you."

"Don't be a baby."

"I did something terrible to you, Lily."

"I know. I was angry about it."

"You knew?" He shivered. "I didn't know that it was you."

"I'm not sorry anymore. He's a lovely boy." She drifted away.

**Family**

Potter took the stone and put it somewhere. Severus didn't see. He supposed that was a good thing. His eyes leaked tears steadily.

"She knew," Potter said. "She didn't tell me, but I suppose that every time I saw her I was either fighting or about to fight Voldemort."

Severus winced.

"You don't look good," Potter said. "You're staying here."

"Potter--"

"Ginny taught me, in a normal family, people take care of each other."

"The Weasleys are normal?"

"Compared to the Dursleys..."

"Or the Snapes."

"Oi." Potter jerked his head. "I'm a Snape now too."

"In a way."


End file.
